dollhouse
by poisonwaxflower
Summary: A short one-shot about Alison's relationship with each of the girls. It is very simple, but it won't hurt to give it a try. Please Review.


When Alison was seven years old, her grandmother bought her a beautiful, Victorian dollhouse.

It was painted powder blue with grey shingles and a fancy white door. It fit perfectly in the corner of her bedroom.

Alison absolutely loved her house, but the best part was the china dolls that lived inside of it.

They were four of them, all very small and fragile like they could crack at any moment.

Oh, Alison spent hours playing with those dolls. They always did whatever she told them to.

Her mother wanted her to go out and make friends in the neighborhood, but Alison knew very well that no one would ever hold a candle to her dolls.

But as a child, Ali still wanted to make her parents happy so she decided to try…

…and that's when she met Spencer Hastings.

-

Spencer was the exact opposite of Alison's dolls.

She absolutely hated being told what to do. Spencer was self-important and complicated. Alison could never figure out what she was thinking.

Ali thought Spencer was like one of the big 1000 piece puzzles her father used to buy her. They were impossible to solve.

The girls became friends anyways, maybe because it was so convenient, since they lived right next to each other.

Even as children, they fought about foolish things like toys or cheap jewelry. Alison was used to getting what she wanted and Spencer was too stubborn to give up without a fight.

Ali could tell Spence was used to winning, so maybe that's why she just couldn't understand.

Alison never lost.

-

She met Aria at sixth grade orientation when she was eleven.

Ali got there late and there was only one seat left in the entire classroom, right next to the weird girl in the hot pink tutu and scuffed black biker boots.

She introduced herself as Aria Montgomery. When Alison shook her hand, she noticed the girls nails were all painted different colors. It was nauseating.

They didn't really have much in common besides basic girl things like cute boys and clothes, even though Aria's style was more out there then Madonna's, but she was a lot easier to talk to then Spencer.

Alison liked to dress up Aria. She bought her some new clothes and convinced her to ditch the nerdy pigtails in exchange for a fun pink streak. She was even kind of pretty with some nice makeup and more mainstream clothing.

Aria always went along with Alison. She did exactly what she was told.

When Alison figured out Aria, she wondered if maybe some people really were better than dolls.

-

Emily was different. She wasn't like any girl Alison had ever met before.

Em was funny and shy in an adorable kind of way. She was the fastest swimmer in their entire middle school, which happened to have a pretty good swim team.

Ali knew that Emily was into her. It was beyond obvious.

Part of Alison thought it was really funny, but it was also kind of pathetic. She knew that the right thing to do would be to let Emily down easy. That's not what she decided to do though. Ali usually didn't regret playing with people, but her game with Em just didn't turn out the way she expected.

She kissed her and that was not part of the plan. Alison wasn't supposed to kiss Emily. That just wasn't the way it was supposed to do down. Ali liked boys; she has always liked boys. Sometimes she wondered why Emily had to be so confusing.

They don't mention the kiss after it happens. Emily is too scared to bring it up and Alison just doesn't want to talk about it.

Emily starts dating Ben and Alison goes out with a few different guys (Ian, Noel, and a couple other nameless hookups). They still hang out and stuff, but it's different now. It is still easier to tell Emily things then the other girls.

Ali is straight, so obviously she can't just be into one of her best friends. But if things were different

Emily is just really confusing.

-

When Alison was in the eighth grade, Hanna started following her around like a lost puppy.

It wasn't long before Ali figured out that Hannah was just like the dolls she had decided she was too old to play with anymore.

Hanna did whatever she said. If Alison wanted something from the fridge, Hanna would get it for her. If she was too "tired" to do her homework, Hanna would take care of it. Sometimes she felt bad, because she was taking advantage of her or whatever, but she liked having someone around who would do whatever she wanted.

Ali decided that Hanna was better than her dolls ever were. Hanna did what she said, but she could also worship her in the process.

Hanna was bigger than the rest of the girls, but nobody besides Alison ever brought it up. Ali knew it was a cliché to say that putting Hanna down made her feel better about herself, but it really did. She liked being the best and if Hanna was fatter that meant Alison won. At least that's what it meant in her mind.

Hanna started making herself throw up when Ali told her too. Ali knew that was the wrong thing to do, but she wasn't willing to admit it.

Alison never admitted she was wrong. Maybe that was the cause of her downfall.

-

When Alison started making friends she realized how much more fulfilling it was to play with people than dolls.

People had feelings and even though Ali would never admit it she enjoyed messing with them.

That dollhouse was still there in her corner even after she decided dolls were for little kids. It was still there after she started fighting with Spencer, laughing with Aria, kissing Emily, and making fun of Hanna.

The dollhouse was still there, even after Alison wasn't.

Sometimes she wonders if she should have just stuck with dolls.

**A/N** - So it's like 3 A.M right now and I know this isn't that great, but I felt like writing so here you go. This is my first ever story on this website…I think it took me about 40 minutes to write. Please Review even if you didn't like it. Goodnight Guys, I should get to sleep before the bags under my eyes become officially permanent.

**Thanks for Reading - Chloe**


End file.
